A life To Remember
by HitomiDove
Summary: She wasn't here to gawk. She was an intruder, a sneak, an pathetic low rank human. And she was on a mission.


**Chapter one: Turning Youkai**

**Disclaimer**: What I don't own you should be aware of if you're reading this series. . .Mei Lien Harada is however, mine for the keepers.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary: Is it not good to pretend I'm youkai when I will never <em>_**ever **__be one?_

The clear summer sky was the color of pink hues that folded into aqua like streaks. Of course, because I was only human I could not see and describe the sky like youkai poets could. I squinted my eyes and tried to see what they did; those combined colors that was naked to _weak _eyes such as mine. I continued to look even when the light faded, and a deep blue with brilliant dashes of strange orbs filled the sky with tiny gaps between. And this is how it was and forever would be with me, wishing to see something that I could not.

Mei Lien Harada was waiting for darkness. She could see the area that belonged to only youkai through her open window that blew polluted like air into her face. The buildings were high and dim in shade, and tornadoes of fast figures raced around what she presumed was a track field. A few loud battle cries shook her home as the youkai unleashed their powers in training grounds. Laughter, and flashy advertisements skipped across the water like rocks thrown with enough spin, their edges barely heard or seen with her senses.

Around the old fashioned homes, that cut her off from the youkai society flashed in warning before everything was engulfed in darkness. Everyone human had retired for the night. Everyone but her.

Mei Lien took off the metal band that humans were required to wear and placed it on her night stand. Without the band she couldn't go outside or else she could be captured and sent to either prison or to the most powerful being in all of Japan. Who she heard hated humans and was cruel in power. She chewed on a pill that hid her aura and smell, fluffed up a figure in her bed just in case. Then she crawled out the oval shaped window.

Outside, with the night finally growing cold and quiet with only the sounds of youkai busing themselves Mei Lien instantly felt better. Maybe this was just a stupid idea, or a ticket to her death, but anything was better than another night of feeling sorry for herself by being human. On the familiar dirty pathway down to the wide bridge, it was easy to imagine Sesshomaru in front of her taking long strides as she jogged to keep up with his pace, a smirk tugging at his lips at her pleas and eventually caving in. Together. She and Sesshomaru had figured out how to meet each other as children and had did so most nights. Their existence so different and yet it felt as if it would never matter.

"You're my best friend Sesshy-Kun," A young Mei Lien murmured happily twirling the beautiful gold bracelet he had given her for her birthday that night with both their names engraved into it. The water beneath the bridge glistened through the taunting trees she passed, and she could practically hear the waves of the river slapping against the soil of the human territory. She ducked and hid between the tall grass. Summer was always the best time for breaking rules. The grass was high, the air was warm, and one didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning for school.

Of course, this didn't mean Sesshomaru's schedule was exactly the same as hers. Or any other youkai for that matter.

The old gigantic bridge stretched dauntingly across the water, it's high cement walls as black as the sky. It had been built so long ago to keep humans and youkai from interacting with each other, but time had changed and a hole had been drilled into the walls giving permitted access. Mei Lien cursed her human senses as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as she made sure her painted on demon markings and latex ears were still in tact. She made sure the cloak that covered her hid her human features.

The youkai dancing, talking and walking on the bridge didn't suspect a thing as she crossed it. They never did. Youkai were too arrogant and to frightening to even think that a human without permission or escorts would ever step into their territory.

She knew where Sesshomaru lived. Every human and youkai in Japan did. Sesshomaru fathers was the ruler of several nations, such a title was popular. She could only hope that the code Sesshomaru had punctured in as a child was still the same. Without her metal band, Mei Lien was a worthless human here.

Worse, she was free prey. But she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't see her this way. Wouldn't care if she was human still.

Mei Lien had no idea what would happen if she got caught. This wasn't like being in trouble for not having your metal band on, skipping classes, or even robbing a bank. Everyone did that stuff a zillion times, and each had got caught for it. But she and Sesshomaru had always been very careful about not getting caught as children. Crossing the bridge was serious business which often led to death.

It was too late to worry about her fears now. She had planned this night for many months now. Mei Lien crossed the bridge, and slipped into the land of youkai a smile practically stretching her lips.

A youkai couple wandered down by her. Mei Lien froze, but they couldn't hear or smell her thanks to the pills she had taken. Mei Lien silently watched them pass trying not to let the sadness give away her cover. The youkai girl was beautiful and appeared to be gliding on thin air. Mei Lien was popular with the boys and far more pleasant looking then some youkai models but still...

Mei Lien watched silently as they passed, getting that warm feeling in her stomach as she imagined if she had been youkai. Even when she and Sesshomaru were kids and used to watch them, giggling and chucking at the stupid things and actions they did Mei Lien had always wished she could experience this with him. There was something amazing when youkai fell in love. Maybe it was the fact that they were to perfect?

The couple disappeared around a corner, and Mei Lien shook her head to clear the mushy thoughts away that was most likely not mutual. She wasn't here to gawk. She was an intruder, a sneak, an pathetic low rank human. And she was on a mission.

The bridge stretched up into town, narrow like a black river through the fancy modern glass buildings and large training areas with marble floors. After a few more moments of sneaking around she startled a couple hidden among the trees engaged in sexual actions. But in the darkness they couldn't see her strange clothing and sneered out how low her senses were (Haha...if only they knew) even when she apologized. She quickly slipped away before she blew her cover and gave them a piece of her mind. If their was one word that could describe Mei Lien it was feisty.

Finally, the bridge ended, a few blocks from where Sesshomaru lived.

Mei Lien anxiously peered out from behind a curtain of darkness. This was farther then she had ever been, and as far as she had given herself credit for. There was no way to hide herself in the busy streets (Although it was late outside..what was this. The youkai's red district?)

She put her fingers up to her face, felt the straight perfect nose and thin doll like lips, the perfect wide forehead and silky black hair that reached her hips. One step out into the streets and she would be seen by all. Just what was she doing here anyways? Was she really risking it all for a childhood friend that could possibly hate humans now? Only then did she realize she should be back in the darkness and nothing of her side of the bridge, staring across it and wondering like every other human. But she had to see Sesshomaru, had to talk, touch, and be with him. She wasn't quite sure why, except that she was sick of imagining a billion conversations with him throughout the day and into her sleep, dreaming about how and what he now looked like. They'd spent every day together about as children and now. . . over seven years had passed and not one word from him as she waited weeks for him to show with no prevail.

Maybe if she could do all these things to him, then her brain would give her heart a chance to heal. Just one minute might be enough till her hair became gray...if she lived through the night that is. Mei Lien looked up and down the street, checking to make sure no one was looking and for close exits. She felt as if this was the greatest adventurer and thrill someone could take.

The traffic with beautiful cars she had never seen began to slow down, and she waited the dangling of the golden bracelet reminding her. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting, Mei Lien took a deep breath and whispered, "We'll always be best friends," and took a step forward into the street where everyone could see her. An explosion of sound came from all around her, in fright she leaped back into the darkness, stumbling and quickly balancing herself, certain that she had been caught and would be captured any second now.

"Sesshomaru that bastard! Why'd I gotta' dog-sit em?" A gruff voice barked out.

Sesshomaru?

Mei Lien peeked and saw a strange man similar to her childhood friend just with lesser strong features and odd dog ears walking slowly on the other side of the marble side walk. "Fucking skinny mutt, why party home?" and made himself into a large mansion with lots of people.

Mei Lien pulled off the cloak and folded it on the ground nearby adjusting her posture. Mei Lien ran across the street, and pushed through drunken youkai, wearing the face of a youkai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?**


End file.
